


for infinity

by boo_baby, spectrezz (boo_baby)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Like, Other, Possible smut, Sloooow burn, Slow Burn, Unsure, did i mention this is also during the current pandemic?, flower boy intends on fucking things up, flowey from the actual undertale is here, modern underfell, monsters have been on the surface for 5 years, nonbinary reader, not underfell flowey, obvious monster hate, possibly onlyfans?, reader has tiktok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boo_baby/pseuds/boo_baby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/boo_baby/pseuds/spectrezz
Summary: a sense of deja vu, a familiar face.countless timelines, countless possibilities,buttercups and roses,a thorny flower and soft petals.
Relationships: underfell sans / reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!  
> if you happened to stick around for me way back when, I used to be SweetNightmares, and made the fanfiction A New Life. Granted, that was a hella old fanfiction and now I hopefully have better writing skills. Either way, enjoy, and make sure to stick around!

_ “don’t wait too long for me, ‘kay? _

_ “Okay.” _

_ “promise?” _

_ “Yeah. I promise.” _

\--

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

With a groan, a hand sailed through the air and smacked down hard onto what looked like a dusty nightstand, reaching for something - specifically the blaring alarm on the phone sitting on said nightstand that eventually was whacked off, and gracefully, sailed through the air and landed onto the floor facedown.

“Fuck.” 

What a wordsmith you were.

As you got up, with another groan you bent down to grab the IPhone that now lay facedown on the carpet. Surely your phone was okay?  _ Please be okay, please be okay _ , you thought to yourself, a hopeful grimace spread across your face. Honestly it would’ve been great if that was the case, but.. Sadly, no. Turning over the cellphone, the grimace turned into a full on straight line as a bubble of anger rose in your chest at how cracked it got. The whole entire screen was basically done for - a hue of glitched out fuckup that was already today. 

With a long exhale and a toss, a decision was made: there was no time for anger right now. Clothes needed to be put on, and tattoos had to be hidden before there could be any sort of work to do. Without a moment to spare after, you bolted down the stairs, grabbing leftover chinese takeout and some fried eggs from last night and ran out the door - a second late and John would be at the ready, voice barking like an angry chihuahua. Yes, that’s what John was - an angry chihuahua.

You had expected better from yourself, y’know. You didn’t think you’d be at the job you were at now, at some dead end retail job with such a shit job. Maybe you aimed for a barista, maybe for something higher - but working for sleaze who allowed their worker to be screamed at by a Karen for an extra dollar was something that was allowed for only the most desperate. That would be, well, you - having been kicked out a couple of months ago, a coworker let you hunker down with them but still, you insisted on paying rent and utilities despite it being a cheap studio apartment.

The traffic was horrible today - why it was, you didn’t know, but as your little black car crawled at a snail’s pace, the sound of angry yelling could be heard on the sidewalks and every so often a derogatory sign could be spotted. Whatever it was, you really didn’t care right now - you needed to get to work. After a bit, the traffic picked back up and it went back to normal and a sigh of relief escaped your lips. Maybe work wouldn’t be bad today, and it wouldn’t be busy. 

As you rushed in and clocked in quickly, slipping on your mask as you ran in, it seemed John was waiting for you. Your most  _ favorite  _ of people in the world! Mentally you smacked yourself for your sarcasm, and as you approached, you could tell he was  _ scarily  _ calm. John wasn’t the calm sort, so this was definitely something worrisome. 

“Good morning, Mr.Harrison, is there something you need?”, you sweetly said, trying not to gag on the saccharine sweet of your tone you had to use with your boss at all times. He held out his hand, and with a solemn tone, spoke. “I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to let you go. We’ve got new hires in more qualified for the job, and you’ve not been up to par as you have been in the past.”

One beat,

Two beats passed.

The smile faded as you stood, slack-jawed and in dumbfounded shock. Throughout the whole job, only twice was there any tardiness, and even then it was called in - today was an exception mainly from the  _ broken phone _ . As thoughts regathered and focus came back, you scoffed and took off your ID, tossing it to your now ex-boss and yelling out “You better make sure to give me my last paycheck tomorrow or I come in here and make one hell of a scene - you choose!” before speedwalking out, fire in your eyes,

As you got into your car, the bubble finally popped.

You screamed, loudly, violently - your hand pounded on the steering wheel until it was sore and the voice you had went hoarse. Panting, you started up the small Ford Fiesta and drove off, the anger now gone and a numbed feeling settling upon you like an odd calm. Now you didn’t have to work there, but now.. Well.. 

You sorta had no job.

That thought ran through your head until the familiar apartment came into view. It didn’t take long for you to get out and zoom up to the familiar home, and before you knew it you knocked on the door and..

“the fuck? who are you?”

_ A fucking skeleton. A giant skeleton, intimidating, hoooooly fuck- _

“Wrong apartment, sorry!”

You zoomed one to the left and quickly grabbed the key, running in and slamming the door before locking it. It took a moment to register, heart hammering out of your chest as you stood against the door - what the fuck  _ was  _ that? You thought about today, what could have indicated what that was. Okay, you left today, got caught in a traffic jam for a protest of some sort..

Oh.

_ Oh. _

  
“Oh my god my next door neighbour is a fucking monster.”

From there, you undoubtedly drank that thought away, alongside the loss of your job, with some cheap wine until you passed out. Tomorrow would be a good day to rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> despite everything that's happened, it's still you.  
> hopefully it will continue to be you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect to pump out 2 chapters in one day but here we are!  
> don't be afraid to give ideas for summaries because a bitch needs some ideas for 'em, I suck at making them.

The next day it was decided the hangover was well worth it.

“What the fuck happened to you yesterday?”

Oh. Right. You still lived with your coworker and it was… it was Saturday.  _ Fuck _ . That would be awkward to explain, but with your ex-coworker standing there with an empty bottle of off-brand chardonnay and a good few cigarettes, you realized there was no escaping this one. It took a moment, but soon an explanation was in order as you got up.

As you walked to the kitchen, you both ended up walking and talking. “So, first thing in the morning my phone screen shattered after it fell onto the floor. Couldn’t call John, so that screwed me over, and I couldn’t see the time either because the clock’s out in my car too.” You said as you ran a hand down your face in exasperation and pain from the hangover and yesterday’s fuck up. Audibly, Jen scoffed in annoyance. “Of course he’d be mad about shit like that - good old John.” She interjected, before you continued with a chuckle. “Anyway, when I got there, he was waiting for me, and he asked for my ID because my ‘performance wasn’t as up to par as it had been in the past’ and there were apparently ‘new hires’. So I got booted for some other poor sucker but whatever. I was so pissed I nearly walked into someone else’s apartment but this giant skeleton dude was living there.” Visibly you tensed a bit at the memory - monsters have been a thing for years now, but it wasn’t until the pandemic did the local government give them pity and let them house in apartments and hotels at a pretty cheap rate. It was cool and all, but.. Never had you met one face to face. 

“Oh! Yeah, those dudes. One of ‘em is named Sans or some shit - he’s a big ass dude with a gold tooth and a scar. The Underground must have been hellish for everyone to come out looking all ragged. There’s one that’s actually taller, his name is Papyrus. I met them the other day, seems like they’re just getting settled in.” Jen seemed to half mutter as she walked past and got coffee from the coffee pot. She grabbed the creamer, some sugar, and the whip cream and assembled her coffee, not bothering to put up the whipped cream as Jen strode her way to the couch with you, letting out a loud huff as you sat and Jen still seemed to think. Had there been a visible emoji, you’d be sweating with how quiet she was. Then, she sprung the idea onto you as a wide grin spread on her face: “Why don’t we go over and say hi?”

“Uhh.. I, uh… I don’t know. I’d have to prepare, and I still have a headache and…” Trailing off, your expression went to a wince as you noted Jen’s slowly raising eyebrow. “I find that bullshit, considering how quick you got up even with a hangover. I just think you don’t want to talk with the dudes considering your size ki-”  Never had you thrown a pillow so fast in your life, beet red as Jen dodged and let out a hearty belly laugh. It took a moment to recover, but when she did she tossed the whipped cream can over and apologized, amusement in her tone. “I kid, I kid. I’m sorry. I know they’re scary at first but, hey, give ‘em a chance. We don’t have to go today. Do some job searching or whatever, go outside - shit, you got enough time to go out and walk like you wanted! Just don’t forget your mask hun, ” 

After that, for awhile you two sat and just chilled, drinking coffee and eating whipped cream from the can - not like the stuff cost much anyway, this was just a simple pleasure. Something that the monsters didn’t quite have. Somehow, it had been 5 years since the barrier was broken.  The monsters had been above ground for a solid 5 years now - and for some reason, though, their rights are still a hot topic. Defense for a monster could mean jail time or death row, and more often than not it was death row. Protests were all across the city, over several cities, of monsters and humans who protested for equality for the monsters and the ones who really didn’t care. It felt shitty, and as much as you wanted to go to the protests, work was in the way.. Well, not anymore at least. You could go to the protests in town without scrutiny from your old job.

“Hey, Jen. How about we go to a protest?”

The grin that spread on your face felt familiar, felt like something comforting. 

Despite everything that’s happened, it’s still you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you reached this far - thanks!  
> As always, remember to leave a Kudos, comment, and if you want to keep up with updates via bookmark.  
> Don't leave hate comments, only constructive criticism.


	3. one half of a whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A protest,  
> A price.
> 
> One half of a whole  
> Comes to meet another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So, I’m going to give a cemented chapter publish schedule. Every Sunday I’ll be posting 2 chapters, so that way you guys hopefully won’t be stuck on those dreaded cliffhangers. This is the only time I’ll be posting on a Saturday considering this chapter has been finished for a hot minute. Other than that, all I can say is I hope you enjoy the chapter!

The next couple of days, you and Jen decided to go to protests - considering she was off work and you had no job - and well… It was hellish. Monsters and humans together protested peacefully, signs up and voices loud, some playing music and many singing along to the song, making their own protests songs. Much like what happened earlier in the year, and even continued onto this day.. Except now, this was about more of the brutality and unfair treatment on the monster species. 

Voices hollered around you as you did so, powerful and  _ angry _ , enchanting and terrifying. Booms of drums played in the background in what you imagined were from former band kids, some trumpets and trombones. Flags waved in the strong winds, paper signs barely hanging onto frail wooden posts - it was a sight that was hauntingly familiar, and saddeningly true. As your voice carried with the rest, blending together in a harmony, you swore you heard a gunshot and screams rang out including your own -

And then a wall of bones flung up like a wall.

Bones? Wait, was a _monster_ able to make this gigantic wall?

“Holy fuck! Jen, c’mon, we have to figure out who did that!”, you said in a breathless voice, heart racing from the gunshot that came from the opposite protestors. “Fuck no, are you insane?” Jen screeched, eyes wide as she looked around. It took a moment, but a hush drew over the crowd with a loud, raspy voice that cut through the panic like a sword.

“HUMANS, PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPONS, UNLESS YOU WANT TO FACE THE GREAT PAPYRUS YOURSELF!”

_ Papyrus? Papyrus? Who would be named Papy- _

“Oh my god. I think that’s our neighbors.” 

A ghostly white washed over your complexion as you stood there, eyes wide as you stepped closer to the wall and looked past the crowd that had stepped back. With what poor vision you had, you squinted, trying to see farther away and what you saw made your heart stop. There was two of them holding up a wall of bones. No wonder the wall was so huge - there was no way it could have been the work of just one. A question formed in your head as your gaze swept to the bones, a mixture of regular bones and ones broken, sharp on the top for defense…

Whatever these monsters had gone through, it wasn’t well.

“aight, you either are gonna listen to my bro here or we’re going to have a bad time.”

Well, there’s the familiar voice of the neighbor who you met at their door. How interesting.

——————

It was several hours later was the cold couch greeted by two exhausted and, quite frankly, traumatized protestors. Of course, it wasn’t long before a knock could be heard, and the two of you looked at each other. 

“Rock paper scissors?”

“Might as well”

It took a couple of rounds, but you lost - so, slowly getting up, you went to the door and opened it.

“Hello, how may I he.. Oh. Oh, hello, um..”

“GREETINGS, FELLOW NEIGHBOR! AFTER WHAT HAPPENED TODAY MY BROTHER AND I HAVE ELECTED TO CHECK UPON EVERYONE WHO HAD BEEN AT THE PROTEST TODAY - ARE YOU TWO ALRIGHT?”

Well fuck. That was already headache-inducing. 

“Yeah, uh.. Yeah we’re good. Jen and I were away from the zone, thankfully. You two alright?”

“SANS HAD BEEN HIT BY THE BULLET BUT OUR DEAR FRIEND HAS HEALED HIM THE BEST THEY COULD. THANKFULLY HE WAS NOT KILLED, BUT HE WILL BE OUT OF COMMISSION FOR A BIT - HE COULD ONLY VISIT A COUPLE OF PLACES BEFORE HE TELEPORTED HOME.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, Papyrus, uh-“

  
  


“I SUPPOSE JENNIFER TOLD YOU WHO SANS AND I WERE?”

“Well, she told me who you were, but I sorta know who Sans is because I may have almost accidentally walked into your house the other day.”

“I’M SURE IT WAS A SIMPLE MISTAKE, HUMAN. DO NOT BE AFRAID BY MY APPEARANCE OR BY SANS’ APPEARANCE - I CAN PROMISE YOU THAT I AM ABOUT AS HARMFUL AS A BUTTERFLY.”

“Ah, okay. Well, have a good day, and get some rest!”

“WILL DO, HUMAN. GOODBYE FOR NOW!”

You closed and latched the door, waiting for him to walk off - and as he did so, you turned to your roommate with a loud groan of annoyance. “He seems charming but GOD he needs to take it down a good few notches. I need a drink.”

And drank you did, with Jennifer, until both decided enough was enough and ended the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Things are a bit slow, but have no fear - it’ll start getting more exorcising as time goes on!
> 
> Also, if you notice two end of chapter notes, please try and disregard the second one, idk what’s going on.
> 
> Make sure to leave a Kudos, bookmark this bitch, and leave a comment! Byeeee!


	4. AUTHOR’S NOTE

Hello guys! I am going to start with this:  
I am so, so sorry for the lack of chapters the last couple of weeks. 

Things have been hella hectic, with the election and everything else in life going on. To make it up to you guys I’ll be posting two chapters this week, on Friday and Saturday, to get back into the groove again.   
Like I previously stated, I am so, so sorry guys. 

Have a good day, and I’ll see you guys Friday and Saturday.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, if you're seeing this you reached the end of the chapter - thanks!  
> I didn't think I'd be making another fanfiction in the Undertale and to be honest if there's a lot of commentary and likes n stuff I'll continue, but knowing me I'll continue even if there's little traction. So, either way, have a good day you sinners!
> 
> Make sure to leave a Kudos, bookmark, and leave a comment for constructive criticism - I wll not be taking any hate of any kind, please and thank you.


End file.
